A robust market is emerging with preference towards powering low voltage (non AC mains) remote devices from a centralized infrastructure. This is as true for power systems, as it is for communication systems, surveillance systems, and control systems. For example, a need exists for efficient low voltage lighting for signage, power sources for cameras, and other devices that exhibit non-linear and piecewise linear loads.
When installing a new communication system, surveillance system, or control system, one of the first and most important considerations is power demand. Knowing the power demand allows for an efficient and cost-effective matching of a power source to the system requirements. A primary concern when installing lengths of wire between the power supply and remote device is voltage drop. In some instances, the amount of voltage lost between the originating power supply and the remote device can be significant and will vary with a changing load demand. Further, improper control of the power source to compensate for wire gauge, wire length and load current can lead to an unacceptable voltage presented at the remote device.